Dancing witch
by eccentricrabbit
Summary: Follow on from 'Coming out of the closet.' It follows along the same lines as the last fic! RLNT


**Title:** Dancing witch

**Author:** needcoffee-now on LJ

**Rating:** R18

**Summary:** Follow on from 'Coming out of the closet.' It follows along the same lines as the last fic! RLNT

**Authors Note**: Holy, I must stop writing these. But... then again it's just too much fun! Poor Remus.

..

Remus entered the house to hear a horrible noise, someone - a woman most likely - singing off key in an obnoxiously loud voice. He raised an eye brow and cautiously made his way to the lounge of Grimmauld Place and peered around the door. His favourite witch was dancing rather seductively for someone dancing alone and singing to a song on a muggle radio. He pressed his lips together trying not to laugh. She may not be able to sing... or dance it seemed as he watched her trip over the corner of the couch... But he hadn't seen anything so beautiful in a long time. He cleared his throat and the pretty little witch popped her head up over the edge of the couch, still on the ground after her fall. He watched as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"I didn't know... I thought you weren't going to be home 'til six!" She cried getting ungainly to her feet. He couldn't resist smiling now, she looked so flustered, he flicked his wand towards the radio turning the music down a little.

"Well, I managed to get everything done quicker than I expected." He said calmly. "I see you were enjoying having the place to yourself – well apart from Sirius... Where is he?"

"Passed out upstairs," she shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the couch facing away from him. "How _embarrassing!_" He heard her mutter. He came up behind the couch and gently stroked her pink hair.

"I don't think it's embarrassing." He leaned down and kissed her behind her ear. "I thought it was kind of sexy actually," he spoke in a low voice keeping his mouth close to her ear. She turned to him bumping her head into his chin rather forcefully.

"Sorry, sorry!" She cried and turned and stood on the couch facing him. He rubbed his jaw and she leaned down and kissed where his hand had been. "All better now," she said grinning at him. He pulled her face closer and kissed her, tasting the butterbeer she must have been drinking and something he could never put his finger on that just made him think '_Tonks_'.

"I wouldn't mind if you danced for me," he said pulling away, blinking innocently. She snorted and collapsed back into a sitting position on the couch.

"You saw what a disaster _that_ was."

"Oh... but I don't mind..." He smirked and came around to her side of the couch. "Come on, dance for me Dora..." She rose to her tip toes and kissed him on the lips, just a peck and stepped away from him. She flicked her wand towards the muggle radio and the volume went up.

"Anything for my Remus..." It was her turn to smirk. She began dancing, and to be honest she wasn't half bad when she wasn't tripping over her own feet. "Getting pretty hot..." She took off her top and he nearly closed his eyes. He wouldn't be able to handle much more if she kept taking off her clothes! "Don't you think?" She whispered in his ear as she passed the back of the couch. She came around the front of the couch and straddled him, she began unbuttoning his shirt but the music suddenly switched off and they both looked toward the radio.

"Hello Tonks, Moony... What'cha doing...?" Sirius stood in the doorway smirking. "What'd I tell you about the amount of rooms in this house Remus?" Tonks left her chest pressed against his, obviously not wanting to move across the room to get her top for fear of flashing her cousin. Remus looked awkwardly at his friend over the top of her head.

"Um..." He began awkwardly, but didn't actually know what to say. Sirius sighed loudly and flicked his wand. Tonks top flew through the air and landed on their heads. She hurriedly put it on and moved to sit beside him.

"This is a room Sirius, not a closet!" Tonks said with a laugh, recovering from her embarrassment far quicker than Remus. He really had to stop letting his attraction for her get him into these situations. Imagine if Molly discovered... Nope, he didn't want to go there that would _not_ be a pretty sight.

"Still," Sirius shrugged and sat on the couch next to her. "Get a room!" Tonks bounced to her feet – without falling I might add – and grabbed Remus' hand yanking him to his feet, she had surprising strength for such a small woman.

"We will find a room then, and finish _this_." She was _trying_ to make Sirius squirm. Ugh. Remus covered as much of his face as he could with his hand as the witch dragged him from the lounge.

"Sorry," he said to Sirius. He could hear his friend laughing as he was taken from the room. He didn't mind much, he rather liked the idea of finishing what they had started.

**..**

**The End**


End file.
